


The Trouble with Having Multiple Boyfriends

by kikaikitai



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: M/M, Multi, RP, polybots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-06-01 08:35:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6510784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kikaikitai/pseuds/kikaikitai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thing from RP. Fun polybot stuff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Trouble with Having Multiple Boyfriends

The worst part was it wasn’t the first time. 

Wheeljack tripped and dropped everything he was holding as he rounded into the medbay. Magnus and Ratchet scrambled mid-decently-vocal-frag to unplug and make themselves decent. Same exact thing, only different position. 

The Wrecker’s audials could’ve burst into light with the way he exploded. 

“Okay, seriously? You’re fraggin’ hypocrites, y’know that?!” He yelled from the floor, clanking a tool. 

“Literally FRAGGING hypocrites! Doc, you’re always sayin’, ‘No, Wheeljack, you can’t get fragged stupid in the medbay anymore! Stop bein’ such a static popper!’”

He pointed the tool at Magnus who still had his hands on Ratchet. 

“And you! You’re like, ‘Be a better role model for the younger soldiers. And don’t frag any of them either!’ Except you’ve been giving Smokescreen overload quotas? _What the frag?”_

“Primus, Wheeljack,” Ratchet panted, brushing his plating off. “Are you overcharged? Were you flying overcharged?” 

“You’re really gonna try to call me out for bein’ day drunk when you’re grinding where you welded Optimus up last night?” he said with a good laugh, vocals crackling. Finally he got up to gather up a crate and an overlarge bag.

Ratchet stopped Magnus from walking forward.

“Whatever, don’t let me stop ya. It’s not like we don’t all know who frags who around here. Did ya hear about Fowler and June?” 

“Wheeljack,” Ratchet stopped him. “What’s in that bag? I thought you were getting fuel.” 

The Wrecker shook the bag. “Cling, cling, Doc. Don’t ask me how many mechs got blown up for this, alright?” 

The medic nearly sputtered. “How could you possibly have obtained that?”

And Wheeljack bounced on his pedes like a hyper newspark, optics bright with charge. “I’ll tell ya in berth tonight!” he shouted ran out of the medbay winking like an idiot.

Ratchet grabbed Ultra Magnus again, who ex-vented in frustration. 

“You know he is getting a write-up on his file.”

“What is the point, Magnus? You may as well write us up too.” 

Ouch. Magnus turned, putting a servo on the medic. “Ratchet—”

Wheeljack popped back around into the room, “By the way, I made out with Smokey!” 

This time Ratchet didn’t hold him back, rolling his optics and asking Primus if he was too old for this kind of lover trouble.


End file.
